You're Everywhere to Me
by SnarkWolf
Summary: After letting Nagisa go, Tamao becomes withdrawn and miserable. Fortunately, she has the president of Miator as a support system. As these two get closer and closer, an attraction begins to develop. Love, maybe?
1. Chapter 1

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me, **_

_**And when I close my eyes, it's you I see**_

_**You're everything I know that makes me believe,**_

_**I'm not alone**_

**I've noticed that this is a very underrated ship. It deserves more attention. So here's what I did.**

* * *

"Welcome back, Nagisa-chan."

Tamao was standing on one side of the door, with Nagisa on the other.

"Is it okay if I come in? I just want to talk about today." asked Nagisa.

Tamao didn't say a word. She just opened the door. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Tamao-chan, I'm really sorry about today. I couldn't…" Nagisa began to apologize.

"I get it. You feel guilty, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I feel guilty because I hurt my best friend." Nagisa nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't. After all, I let you go, didn't I? You got what you wanted." Tamao stated as she started to cry.

"Shit, why am I crying?" the bluenette thought to herself.

"Tamao-chan, are you okay?" The redhead asked as she was trying to put her hand on her friend's shoulder. But Tamao, getting pissed, quickly slapped away Nagisa's hand.

"Don't fucking touch me." said Tamao

"What?"

"I said don't fucking touch me!" she repeated, only this time louder and angrier.

Nagisa was in shock. She never heard her best friend swear before. And this is the first time she's seen her this angry.

"Tamao-chan…"

Tamao, feeling bad, tried to explain herself. "Nagisa-chan, I'm sorry. I just… I just need some space! Okay?" Then she quickly dashed out of the room in tears, leaving Nagisa alone in the room.

"Oh God, what the hell am I doing? I know I shouldn't be acting this way, but…"

Tamao couldn't finish her sentence. She knew she let Nagisa go so she could be with Shizuma, but she was conflicted about whether or not she did the right thing. She eventually got exhausted and sat down near a wall in the corridor.

"Why do I keep forgetting that I'm the one who let her go? I shouldn't be blaming Nagisa-chan. I shouldn't have yelled at her. I'm such a terrible friend."

Depressed, Tamao reached for the contents inside her pocket. It was a lighter and a small, metal hairpin. As she continued to cry, she turned on the lighter and lit the hairpin until it turned red. She quickly unrolled her sleeve, revealing some painful looking burn marks on her arm, implying she has self-harmed before. She pressed the hot pin against her skin, hyperventilating, leaving a fresh new mark. Suddenly, she heard some footsteps. A tall, slender figure approached her.

"What are you doing?" asked the figure with much concern.

Tamao looked up to see who it was. It was Miyuki Rokujo, Miator's school president. The younger girl quickly dropped her items at the sight of her. Miyuki picked up the dropped items and looked at Tamao's arm covered in burn marks.

"Tamao-san, why would you do such a thing to yourself?" questioned Miyuki as she sat down next to her and took a closer look at the arm.

"It's not easy to explain, Miyuki-san. Everything's so fucked up. I love Nagisa-chan and all I want is for her to be happy. But it's making me miserable. And when I try to even think about taking it back, I feel so selfish. What do you do when you love someone who has somebody?" Tamao sniffled as Miyuki put her arm on her shoulder.

"You're not alone, Tamao-san. I've been in this situation, too. Twice. With the same person even. It never gets easy." the older girl confessed. Tamao had a pretty good idea who she was talking about.

"How do you deal with it? Watching the person you love go for someone else, even after everything you've done for them?"

"I guess all I can say is that I accepted the love I think I deserved."

"What does that mean, Miyuki-san?"

"It's a quote from one of my favorite books, The Perks of Being a Wallflower. It means that sometimes, we'll just go ahead and take any kind of love a person gives to you. And to be honest, it hasn't been doing me much good. Maybe I'm just not good enough for anyone, even my fiancé, but I don't even think of him that way anyway."

The younger girl was quite surprised that the president would go ahead and pour her feelings out to her.

"I don't really understand why anyone wouldn't consider you for a girlfriend. By which I mean that you're actually dating someone, not having a fiancé. I think you're very well mannered, responsible, and intelligent. It sounds silly, but I really look up to you, even if I am just another student here." Tamao affirmed the older girl, who started to blush a little bit.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess. But I don't think you're just another student, Tamao-san. You're very literate and creative. And you have excellent social skills as well. Why do you think I even considered you for a potential Etoile?"

Tamao got real silent when Miyuki mentioned that. Miyuki then tried to undo it.

"Shit. Sorry that I mentioned…"

"It's all right. And I should be the one apologizing. I practically let the whole school down."

Upon hearing this, Miyuki gave Tamao a comforting embrace. Tamao was very surprised and started to blush.

"Tamao-san, stop talking shit about yourself. Have you oppressed yourself enough today?"

The fourth year student cried even harder on Miyuki's shoulder. Miyuki rubbed her back, reassuring her that everything was going to be fine.

"Let it all out, okay? Don't worry, I'm here."

Tamao nodded and continued to hug her. After a few minutes, she decided that she was feeling better so she stood up and helped her upperclassman up.

"I think I feel fine now. And it's all thanks to you." Tamao smiled for the first time in a while.

"Anytime, Tamao-san. If you need anything, you know where I am." assured Miyuki as she ruffled Tamao's hair, which made her blush again.

"Okay."

"I should be getting back to my room now. Shizuma might be there already, since she decided to take the heat for both herself and Nagisa."

"Wow. That's pretty noble of her."

"She did tell me that she didn't want to put Nagisa in anymore trouble, so that's why she's doing this."

"I see. Nagisa-chan's lucky to have someone like Shizuma-sama. Man, do I wish for that to happen to me."

"Don't fret. There's someone out there for you. Just wait a little bit longer, okay?"

Tamao simply nodded and they bid each other goodnight. As soon as they turned around to go back to their rooms, Tamao turned around for one more look and smiled with a bit of pink on her face.

* * *

**Author's note**

**First, I want to apologize if anyone's OOC. It's for the plot. Second, since I have entrance exams coming up, I may not be able to update immediately, so please bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. To be honest, I don't exactly know what I was writing down when I wrote this. But I hope you guys will understand this better than I do.**

* * *

When Tamao returned to her dorm room, an apologetic Nagisa immediately hugged her.

"Tamao-chan! I'm really, truly, seriously, sorry! I never meant to hurt you. I just really wanted to be with Shizuma after everything she and I have been through. I'm head over heels for her. But I can't stand it if my best friend's in pain. Please, forgive me." Nagisa begged.

"It's okay, Nagisa-chan. I forgive you. You're my best friend. I'd rather have you as my best friend than not in my life at all. No matter what, I want you to be happy with Shizuma-sama, okay?" asked Tamao.

"I will. And I want Tamao-chan to be happy, too. I know you can make someone happy one day. You deserve somebody who loves you back." answered Nagisa.

"Thank you, Nagisa-chan. It won't be easy, but as Miyuki-san said, I just have to wait for that person to come."

"Hold on, Miyuki-san talked to you? Was she pissed at us?"

"I don't think so. She didn't say anything about being mad at us. She was surprisingly calm."

"Oh, that's a relief. I don't want make anyone upset anymore."

Tamao shook her head. "Don't think that. You won't. Just don't worry and keep your head up."

Nagisa nodded and gave her friend another hug.

Meanwhile, Miyuki had just returned to her room. Shizuma had already been there for a few minutes and she was sitting on her bed reading _The Taming of The Shrew_.

"Hi." said Miyuki.

"Hey." replied Shizuma.

Miyuki was quite perplexed at Shizuma's calmness, considering she was taking all the blame for disrupting the Etoile election.

"You look like you weren't punished at all."

"Well, they gave me two options; I could either suffer detention until graduation or rearrange every book in the library and reprogram all the computers in school. I chose the second one."

"Are you sure about that?"

"If I chose detention, there would be nothing for me to do but sit in an empty classroom. At least when I do the second option, my brain will get some exercise. Plus, my new girlfriend can keep me company. I still need to ask her, though." smiled Shizuma, who couldn't stop gushing about Nagisa.

"I'm just happy you're your old self again. You're not painfully sardonic anymore." Miyuki grinned.

"I'm amazed that you're not yelling at me or possibly kicking the shit out of me."

"Yeah, so am I. Even if you did ruin everything, I thought it was worth it, just to see you smile again."

"Yeah, I guess it was worth it. By the way, where the hell have you been? Having a conquest, perhaps?" asked Shizuma with a devilish smirk.

"There you go again, jumping to conclusions. No, I wasn't. I'm not a skirt-chaser like you."

"Nah, that's not me anymore. From now on, Nagisa is the only girl for me. Now, can you really tell me where you were?"

"I was comforting a certain someone. And you get no points for guessing." confirmed Miyuki. The silver-haired girl knew immediately who it was.

"Oh. Is she okay?"

"Well, she wasn't at first, but I think I was able to calm her down."

"Really? That's great. I still have to apologize, though. Like you said, I did ruin everything." Shizuma commented.

"All right, then. It's getting late. We should get some rest."

The next day, classes had resumed. Right now, it was gym class for the fourth-years. And the sport was dodgeball.

"Crap, I hate dodgeball. It's basically an excuse for us to wail on each other." said Nagisa, rather sardonically.

"Positive energy, Nagisa-chan! Just think. After this shitty gym class is over, we can do whatever we want. I can go write stories, and you can go spend time with your new girlfriend."

Suddenly, Nagisa gained a burst of energy. She grabbed Tamao's wrist and started running towards the gym.

"Whoa! What's with this sudden burst of energy?"

"We have no time to waste, Tamao-chan! The sooner, the better!"

Soon, the two Miator students reached the gym just in time. The coach was standing in the center, giving the students some reminders.

"All right, girls. We won't start with class yet, since I still need to make an important phone call. In the meantime, I want you all to stretch and warm up. Don't start playing 'til I come back, okay?" asked the coach.

"Yes, coach." responded the class.

As soon as the coach left, the whole class began their warm-ups.

"You know what, Tamao chan? I don't understand why our coach has to go talk to her boyfriend on the phone every time we before we start class."

"Well, that's what love does. It makes you really crazy things."

"Like you, Tamao-chan?" laughed Nagisa.

A big sweat drop fell from Tamao's head.

"Yes, like me."

Nagisa giggled but then she was suddenly hit in the face by a dodgeball. The person who threw it was Sena Ito, a classmate who was apparently still bitter with the results of the Etoile election.

"Ow! Shit, that hurt!" said Nagisa as she rubbed her left cheek.

"Nagisa-chan! What the hell, Ito-san? Do you want to get in trouble with Coach?" yelled Tamao.

"To be honest, I don't really give a fuck. You two assholes screwed up big time yesterday. Suzumi, you let Aoi go without a thought. And Aoi, you ran away with Hanazono-sama. I therefore conclude that you're morons and you deserve to be hit in the faces."

"Ito-san, you're being ridiculous! There are other ways to settle this!"

"Meh. I still don't care. And now that I've hit Aoi, it's your turn, Suzumi!"

Ito threw the ball quite hard. But Tamao was able to catch it quickly with her hands and threw it back, accidentally hitting Ito in the face.

"Oh crap." Tamao remarked.

Unfortunately, the coach, who had just finished talking to her boyfriend on the phone, caught the bluenette. She was not happy.

"Suzumi, to the student's council office, now!" asserted the coach as she finished writing a note to the student council.

"But, but… Oh, what's the point?" lamented Tamao, since she couldn't quickly justify her reasons.

Tamao walked out of the gym like a slouching, stiff robot, on her way to the student council's office. Ito snickered at her, but Nagisa gave her a quick "shut-up" glare.

"Damn it. I didn't want this happen. I just wanted to protect my friend."

The girl knocked on the student council room's door. Miyuki had just finished a phone call when she heard it.

"Come in." she responded.

The door opened and there stood a shaking Tamao, in her gym uniform, holding the note the coach gave her.

"Tamao-san, you got in trouble?" asked Miyuki, who was rather surprised.

"Let's just say I paid the inevitable price for trying to help out my best friend." answered Tamao as she sat down on the chair. She handed over the note that read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_Please be informed that __Tamao Suzumi__ has been sent to Student Council's Office for __physically assaulting another student with sports equipment.__ Please give her some reminders so that she may not do again._

_Sincerely,_

_Coach Yuzuki Tachibana_

"How did this happen?"

"Sena Ito threw a dodgeball at Nagisa-chan because of the whole election thing, so I threw one right one back in defense, which accidentally hit her square in the face. I just added fuel to the fire. Then Coach caught me and sent me here."

"Well, you shouldn't be the one being punished. But violence is not the answer."

"That's what I told Ito-san. But she said she didn't give a fuck. Her words."

"Oh, I see. She should be the one in trouble. You, not so much."

"Uh, thanks, but isn't that a little biased? I mean, I know we're friends but won't you be suspected of playing favorites?" stammered a worried Tamao.

"Look. What you did was wrong for sure. But in your defense, it was an accident and you were only trying to protect your friend. Ito-san, on the other hand, did what she did out of malice and anger, so basically you're the lesser of two evils."

"I'm not sure how to feel about this."

"I think you should feel relieved. Sigh. But as much as I want to, I can't let you off scot-free."

Tamao nodded. "I understand, Miyuki-san. What do I have to do?"

Miyuki gave her some paper. "Maybe you could just write an essay explaining your actions. I'm sure Coach will understand."

"Yeah, I think I can do that. Thanks for being so considerate, Miyuki-san."

"It's no problem. Oh, by the way, since you mentioned us being friends, we don't have to be so formal with each other, okay Tamao?" smiled Miyuki.

Tamao's face turned a little red when Miyuki dropped the "-san" from her name.

"Uh, okay. If that's how you feel…Miyuki."

"All righty then. You may go now if you wish."

"Uh, yeah. See you."

Tamao bowed and quickly exited the room. She then leaned against the wall with her heart pounding.

"What the hell was that? Why did I get so excited when she said we didn't have to be formal with each other?" she asked herself with still a tint of red on her cheeks.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So this story may be a little stretched out compared to "Just The Girl", but these two will certainly get together soon. Also, I may change the rating in a few chapters because of...some stuff. Anyway, don't forget to review. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's Chapter 3. Hopefully, this one will be better than the previous chapters. The previous chapters are what I call "early installment weirdness". This time, I'll make the story more believable and atone for my stupid mistakes.**

* * *

After Tamao had left, the older girl went back to work. As Miyuki was busy typing on her laptop, she noticed that someone was calling her on Skype. Not wanting to keep him waiting, she accepted the call.

"Hey, Miyuki." greeted the gentleman inside the laptop. This man was Masaru Shinomiya, Miyuki's fiancé. He was about twenty years old, had ash brown hair, six-foot-three, and quite handsome.

"Hey, Masaru. How's England?" Miyuki asked him since he was currently taking a vacation in England.

"It's really great here. The people here really know how to have a good time."

"That's good though. I'm a little jealous. I'm still here in school, while you get to travel the world."

"Don't sweat it. Once you graduate, you can do whatever you want."

"Oh yeah, right."

"By the way, when I come back in a few weeks, some of my British friends are coming with me. And we're going to have a party at my house. You got time?" he asked.

"Um, hold on, let me check my schedule." The blue-haired girl checked her schedule.

"I guess so. Is Friday okay for you?"

"Sure, anything for you. You can bring some friends if you want."

"I'll ask them first. I'm sure they'd like to come."

"That's great. Don't worry, the party's going to be awesome. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"All right, then. See you."

Miyuki ended the call and went back to work. It was obvious that she didn't think of Masaru as anything more than a friend. But pleasing her family was very important to her; she had no choice but to suck it up.

"I wonder who would be interested to come…"

As she was saying that to herself, there were tiny, hypothetical cartoon scenarios starting to appear over her head.

"Shizuma would come if I asked her. And she's definitely going to bring Nagisa, so that makes two. But they're probably going with be with each other most of the time, and Masaru's probably going to spend some time with his friends, so I'll practically be alone. Wait a sec…"

A tiny, chibi head of Tamao appeared in her thoughts.

"Tamao? Well, why not? We are friends after all. And I want to make it up to her for nagging her about the election. So…"

Miyuki started blushing and started to shuffle her papers, nervously laughing.

"Hahaha! Now's not the time to think about that! I should be working!"

Meanwhile, later that day, Tamao had just finished writing her essay when Nagisa came back. She had a small bandage on her left cheek.

"Hey. How's your cheek?" asked Tamao.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's great." replied Tamao rather tersely.

"Are you sure you're okay? You haven't been acting like you lately."

"I don't know. I'm just super tired right now."

"You have to relax, all right? You can handle this, Tamao-chan. Keep your head up, right?" assured Nagisa.

"Right." the bluenette nodded.

At Miyuki and Shizuma's room, the former asked the latter if she could come to the party.

"So, can you come?"

"It has been a while since I've been to a party, so why not? I can bring Nagisa, right?"

"You can if you want to." Miyuki answered.

"Anyone else you're planning to invite?"

"I guess I can ask Tamao-san if she wants to come."

"Ooh. First name basis, huh?" teased Shizuma.

"It's not what you think. I think it's important for me to cheer her up after I was practically pressuring her and Nagisa to run for Etoile. I just want her to be happy again. I've got to atone."

"Hmm. All right then, you said it, not me."

Later that night, the blue-haired girl was lying in her bed, pondering her thoughts.

"Why am I so obsessed with wanting to make Tamao happy again? We're just friends, right?"

Suddenly, a thought bubble appeared with a smiling Tamao inside it.

"No, no, no. Don't think about that, Miyuki. Just go to sleep. Just go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Miyuki and Shizuma had just finished their Home Economics class.

"It wasn't that bad, Miyuki." Shizuma protested.

"Wasn't that bad? You mixed onions with chocolate."

"So? I was experimenting. It didn't taste that bad to me."

"Well, to me, it tasted like candy with halitosis. Sigh, it's going take me three cups of mouthwash to remove that taste."

Miyuki stopped in her tracks when she saw Tamao in the hallway.

"Shizuma, you go can on ahead. I have business to take care of."

"Eye of the tiger, Miyuki. Eye of the tiger."

"Please don't do that. I'm just going to talk to her. No big deal."

"You look pretty flustered right now. You're gonna need a boost-up. Godspeed."

The silver-haired girl patted her friend on the back and went on her way. Miyuki mustered up her courage and approached the younger girl.

"Hi, Tamao."

The younger girl became startled and flustered. "Uh, hey Miyuki-sa— Miyuki. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could possibly come to a party." Miyuki requested rather sheepishly.

Tamao looked visibly confused. "A party? Oh my goodness, is she asking me out?" she thought to herself.

"Um, what kind of party, Miyuki?"

"My fiancé, Masaru, usually throws parties whenever he comes back from a trip. There's great music and good food."

"Is it anything like those preppy parties in Pride and Prejudice?"

"Not really. Everyone doesn't dress up in Victorian outfits."

They looked at each other and started giggling at that possibility.

"Yeah, imagine people wearing uncomfortable outfits like that at this day and age." Tamao laughed.

"Ridiculous, isn't it?"

Knowing that this situation was getting awkward, they fixed themselves up.

"Ahem, so would you like to come?" Miyuki asked again.

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. Let me know if you can."

After bidding her goodbye, Miyuki was feeling heavy in her chest even if there was supposed to be some weight dropped from it.

"There. I asked her. And she's not sure yet. I said I would wait. But why do I want a response so badly?"

The taller girl turned around to take one more look at the younger girl. But in fear of getting caught, she turned back.

"What am I doing? Why can't I stop wanting to look at her?"

Miyuki, with her head in a spin and a face redder that a Spanish tomato, leaned against a wall and covered her mouth. She pictured again in her head; a smiling Tamao with a white, glowing background.

"Oh, no. It can't be. Please tell me this isn't happening."

Just admit it, Miyuki. You're love-struck.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I don't want to disappoint anyone anymore. So I hope I did this right.**

**For those who are confused about the title, it's a song lyric from "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch. In the song, the singer talks about how she can see her object of affection everywhere she goes, even if they're not there.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, humans! Sigh, so glad I'm done writing this chapter. It took a lot of time and care.**

* * *

Tamao, with a red, blushing face, proceeded to her World History class. She quickly sat down on her seat. Her best friend was quite perplexed at this.

"Is everything okay, Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asked as she tapped her on the shoulder.

Tamao almost jumped in her seat. "Please don't do that, Nagisa-chan."

"Sorry. It's just that you've been acting strange lately."

"Strange? Who's acting strange? I'm not acting strange!" Tamao tried to insist.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow. "Okay, if you say so."

After a few more classes, it was lunchtime.

"So you're going to Skype your family during lunch?" questioned Nagisa.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I last communicated with them. Plus, I want to see how my little brother's doing with his new medication." Tamao answered.

"Oh. Well, I hope your brother's doing okay. You did say he threw a few tantrums in his school when he found out that they were out of orange juice that one time."

"Uh-huh. My big sister messaged me that after what happened, that's when they switched to the new medicine. She told me he's getting calmer now."

"That's wonderful. I hope your family's in good spirits." Nagisa grinned.

"Yeah, hope so too." the blue-haired girl nodded.

Nagisa went on her way to the cafeteria while Tamao went to their dorm room. She sat down on her bed and opened up her laptop. She opened up her Skype and called her sister's account. She answered immediately.

"Hey, sis." greeted Megumi, the older Suzumi girl.

"Hey, Onee-san. How are things at home?"

"Things are pretty okay here. Kouya is playing with his LEGOs as usual. Mom's cooking dinner. Dad's not home yet though."

"Sigh, I wish I could come over and see you guys."

"Don't worry, sis. It'll be a few more months 'til you can see us again. We'll be waiting here for you." Megumi assured.

"Thanks, Onee-san. By the way, I'd like to see Kouya-kun. Where is he?"

"Oh, he's right here."

Megumi turned around the laptop to show Tamao their younger brother. Kouya was building a rocket ship and two fortresses out of the toy bricks. The young boy was about twelve years old and had Asperger's Syndrome. He would often display odd behavior, but most of time, he was well behaved.

"Look, Kouya! Tamao-onee's in the computer!"

"I don't think that she can actually fit in there. The laptop is too small." said Kouya, making little eye contact.

"Don't worry, Kouya-kun. I'm not actually inside the computer." laughed the bluenette.

"Oh, okay. I knew that. Hey, Tamao-onee. Is everything okay there?"

"Everything's fine, Kouya-kun. Can I see what you're building?"

"Okay." replied the young boy in a monotonous tone. "The armies in these fortresses hate each other because they both want access to the rocket ship. But only one of the armies can have it. So they have to fight a dangerous battle of bloodshed just so one army can go to space Brutal, huh?."

"That's fascinating, little bro. You have such an active imagination. But how come you're not at school today?" asked Tamao.

"I got suspended after those tantrums. But I can come back as soon as the new medication settles in."

"Oh. How does it feel right now?"

"It's better than before. I feel better and calmer. But I still miss you, Tamao-onee. Please come home soon. "

"Aww. I miss you, too. But don't worry, Kouya-kun. I'll be home soon."

"Okay. Thank you, Tamao-onee." Kouya responded before he sat back down to continue playing.

"Onee-san, may I talk to you now? It's important."

"Sure." Megumi turned over the laptop back to her. "All right, what's up?"

"I think I like someone."

"Really? Tamao, that's wonderful. Who is it?" interrogated Megumi as she took some sips of soda.

"The school president."

Megumi was startled and almost did a spit take.

"Oh my gosh! Onee-san, are you okay?" stammered a worried Tamao.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit surprised. So does that mean you're…"

"Yes. I am."

"Oh."

"You're not disappointed, are you?"

"No, not at all."

Tamao breathed a sigh of relief. Clearly, her older sister had no issue about her sexuality.

"But how did you develop feelings for her?" asked her older sister.

"I don't know, Onee-san. I was so depressed after the whole Etoile thing. Then Miyuki was there and she made me feel better. She talked about how bad she felt pushing Nagisa-chan and I for the election. And she said that if I was having any trouble, I could come to her. She's everything I like and everything I want to be. I can't stop thinking about her." confessed Tamao.

"If you want to be with her so much, go ahead and tell her."

"I can't. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Tamao, sometimes we all have to take risks. If I didn't take a risk, I wouldn't be with Hiroya."

"I don't really know when I should tell her."

"It's all about perfect timing, sis. You just need to find the perfect moment." Megumi advised.

"You're right. All I need is the right time."

"That's the spirit, sis! Don't give up!"

Around the same time that was going on, Miyuki and Shizuma were walking to the cafeteria.

"So Miyuki, have you asked her yet?" interrogated the silver-haired girl

"I did. She said she'd think about it." replied Miyuki.

"Well, she better not say no. Otherwise…"

"Don't do anything illegal or stupid. And besides, we're just friends, nothing more. Do you understand?" Miyuki grumpily insisted; looking flustered again.

"Okay, okay, calm down, all right? I swear I wasn't going to do anything bad. I just want you to be happy. If she says yes, that will make you happy, right?" Shizuma said as she gave her friend a cool-down hug.

"Uh-huh." the other girl nodded. Shizuma let her go and patted her shoulder.

"Everything's fine now, Miyuki. Let's go get our lunches."

After they got their lunches, they went to get their lunches. Shizuma immediately noticed that her girlfriend was sitting alone without her best friend. They both walked briskly to the table.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing here all alone?" said Shizuma as she gave Nagisa a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, right. Tamao-chan decided to skip lunch today. She wanted to Skype with her family." the redhead answered.

"Even if she has to do something important, she shouldn't be skipping meals." Miyuki firmly stated.

"Is it just me or Miyuki is more concerned about Tamao-chan than usual?" Nagisa whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"Yeah, ever since a few days ago. You might even say it might be something more." Shizuma whispered back.

"Holy crap."

"Ahem. Nagisa, may I ask you something?" the blue-haired girl questioned

The young redhead quickly turned around and faced her. "Yes?"

"What kind of food does Tamao-san like?" asked Miyuki with rather pink cheeks.

"Well, she can eat anything, but she likes crepes the best. Her favorite kind usually has bananas, Nutella, and whipped cream. Why do you ask?"

"Um, no reason."

Later after finishing her lunch, there were still thirty minutes left, so Miyuki decided to buy Tamao a crepe and bring it over to her room.

"Again, what in the world am I getting so awkward about? I'm just being a good friend. I'm absolutely sure I don't like Tamao in that way."

Yeah, whatever you say, weirdo.

By the time the older girl reached the room, Tamao had just finished talking with her sister.

"Hi Tamao."

"Uh, hello Miyuki. What are you doing here?"

"Nagisa told me you were skipping lunch and since I don't want you starving or anything, I brought you this crepe."

Miyuki's arm was shaking as she handed over the crepe. Sparkly, hypothetical bubbles began to appear around the two girls. And boy, were their faces red.

"Th-thank you, Miyuki. And it's my favorite flavor, too."

"Uh, yeah. You're welcome. Well, I gotta go."

"Wait! Could you stay for a while? I don't really like eating alone."

Without another word and her heart pounding faster, Miyuki promptly sat next to her. Tamao slowly started eating the crepe and her heart was pounding as well.

"She came all the way here just to give me a crepe? That is the most figuratively and literally the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." she thought to herself. Then a small amount of whipped cream was left on her lower lip after she finished it.

"Tamao, you got a little…" the older girl pointed out.

"Oh! Sorry."

"That's fine. I got this." said Miyuki as she wiped off the cream and instinctively licked it off.

Tamao's face, as well as Miyuki's, at this this time would remind you of a giant, red cherry.

"She licked it! She licked it! She licked it!" off went Tamao's conscience.

"Good Lord, what did I just do?" Miyuki said to herself.

For the next few seconds, the two girls were caught in a held gaze. Then they blinked and shook their heads.

"Miyuki?"

"Yes?"

"I'm in— I mean, I'm going to come to the party." answered Tamao with a last minute word swap.

"Really? Ahem, I mean, that's wonderful. Anyway, we have lots of time to get ready for it since Masaru will be here in less than two weeks. So, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, see you later."

Miyuki left the room and quickly closed the door behind her. She was blushing and covered up her face again.

"Miyuki, you know what happens when you feel this way…"

On the other side, Tamao was just sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow. Then all of a sudden, she began rolling in it and muffled screams of joy could be heard from her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I intentionally raised the sexual tension up to eleven.**

**Also, the party will come soon. Just need to work out the kinks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, or as I like to call it, the chapter full of one-sided love. You'll understand once you're done reading. **

* * *

Less than two weeks later, it was the Friday when the party was to take place. All four Miator girls were in their best outfits. Shizuma wore a black dress with a red belt. Miyuki wore a beige dress with a black cardigan over it. Nagisa wore a dark green dress with a black belt. Tamao wore a white floral dress with a sea green cardigan.

The older girls were waiting outside the room of the younger girls. Less than a minute later, they emerged out of the room. Both of the older girls were stunned at the appearance.

"Wow honey, you look ravishing." Shizuma said to Nagisa. This made Nagisa's face blush a lot.

"Thank you, Shizuma. You look really wonderful, too. And… sexy."

Without a moment to spare, Shizuma and Nagisa locked lips. Miyuki and Tamao just stared at them, looking disturbed yet amused. Then they turned to each other and smiled.

"So, do I look okay?" The younger girl shyly asked the older girl.

"Okay? You look…beautiful." Miyuki responded without hesitating.

"Thanks. I think you look stunning, too."

Shizuma took a quick glance of the two and started chuckling.

"What's so funny, Shizuma?" asked a confused Nagisa.

"Huh? It's nothing, Nagisa. I was just thinking of something funny."

Earlier that day, Shizuma and Miyuki were trying on their outfits for the party. After Shizuma was done, it was Miyuki's turn.

"Well, how do I look?"

"I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure your girlfriend will like it, too." the silver-haired girl snarked.

Miyuki got irritated with Shizuma's remark.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's a girl who just happens to be my friend."

"But you do love her, don't you?"

"I'm not talking about this with you, Shizuma."

"Just admit it. You're in love with Tamao."

"I am not." lied Miyuki.

"Yes, you are, you big fibber. You can't stop smiling every time you mention her name."

"Shut up, that never happened. That doesn't happen when I mention Tamao."

As Shizuma deduced correctly, Miyuki grinned and immediately covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Damn it."

"See? Look. Why don't you stop lying to yourself and admit that you're in love with her and you want to be her girlfriend?'"

"I am not in love with her, okay? Sure, maybe I want to hold her hand. Maybe I want to kiss her. Maybe I want to hold her close to me and never let go. But I don't want to be her girlfriend!"

"Sounds like you **do **want to be her girlfriend. You just basically had a love epiphany."

Miyuki couldn't deny it anymore. Shizuma was just that good at cross-examining.

"Sigh. Alright. I admit it. I'm in love with Tamao." Miyuki finally admitted.

"There we go. Wasn't that hard, was it?" Shizuma asked.

"It was hard enough to admit that to myself and to you. What about her? What if she doesn't love me back?"

"You gotta keep your head up, Miyuki. There could definitely be a chance that she'll return your feelings. You two have been spending an awful lot of time together." Shizuma reassured her friend.

"But Tamao's in love with your girlfriend. Or at least used to be, I'm not sure."

"That's it. That's enough 'I'm not sures'. You're telling her tonight."

"But, but—"

"No more 'buts'. If you don't say anything to her, it's going to kill you. Slowly and painfully, like a knife stabbing into your gut."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you play 'School Days'. It's messing up your head and making you morbid."

"You're right. Probably not the best comparison. But you're still telling her."

"If Masaru won't try to talk-block me like he does all time, I'll tell Tamao."

"Good. Also, we need to meet up with Nagisa and Tamao outside their room."

"Oh, right. I almost forgot. We should get going."

Soon after fetching the two younger girls, Shizuma and Nagisa were walking hand-in-hand while Miyuki and Tamao were behind, walking close to another and chatting.

"So, what's the party going to be like, Miyuki?"

"Well, at Masaru's parties, everyone gets to mingle, eat good food, and sometimes, drink."

"Whoa! Drink?"

"Well, that's optional. And plus, you're underage. It's not recommended."

"Okay, I'll take note of that." Tamao nodded.

Soon, they reached the outside where a black van was waiting for them. A tall, blue-haired teenaged boy came out of the driver's seat to greet the girls.

"Who is that guy, Miyuki?" questioned Tamao.

"That's my twin brother, Yukihiko." answered Miyuki.

"Wow. A twin brother? You don't look very alike."

"Well, we are fraternal twins after all. We're supposed to look a bit different." said the older girl.

"Oh, I see."

Miyuki turned to her brother. "By the way, bro. You remember Shizuma, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

Yukihiko looked behind Shizuma and saw Nagisa.

"Who's your companion over there, Shizuma?"

"She's my girlfriend. Say hi, Nagisa."

Nagisa greeted Yukihiko and shook his hand.

"Hello."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. And who's your companion, Miyuki?" Yukihiko asked.

Tamao answered him. "I'm Tamao Suzumi."

"A pleasure to meet you. Are you Miyuki's girlfriend?"

Both Miyuki and Tamao were embarrassed by Yukihiko's question. Shizuma and Nagisa were busy quietly snickering.

"Umm…" stammered Tamao.

"Hey, hey. I'm just kidding. No hard feelings?" laughed the young man.

"Well, okay. If you were kidding…"

"Well people, let's get going. We don't want to miss anything. Everyone, get in the van, please." Then everyone got in the van. Miyuki sat in the passenger's seat, while the other three girls sat in the back. It wasn't long before Yukihiko started driving.

As they were on the way to Masaru's mansion, Miyuki wanted to ask her brother what was going on in his life.

"So, how's everything, Yukihiko?" asked the younger twin.

"Things are kinda okay. Doing well in school. Finding colleges and such. Broke up with my girlfriend."

"What? You broke up with Chiaki-san?"

"Yeah. It was never going to work anyway. She's not…him." stated Yukihiko, referring to Masaru.

"Right. You still love Masaru, don't you?"

"I've dated a lot of guys and a lot of girls. But no one could ever compare to him."

"Well, I'm not sure how he's going to react if ever he should find out."

"He's not going to. Unrequited love never has to grow up and never has to die."

"I get what you're saying. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"If you say so."

Miyuki was very much concerned with her brother's feelings for Masaru. He had been in love with him since childhood, even if he was his sister's fiancé. Miyuki silently supported him, but still didn't want Yukihiko to get hurt.

Meanwhile in the backseat, Nagisa was playing Tetris on her Game Boy while Tamao and Shizuma were watching.

"Nagisa-chan, turn it around!" said Tamao.

"Like this?" asked Nagisa after she pressed the left button on the D-pad.

"Yes. Now, slowly make it fit." instructed Shizuma.

Nagisa followed and slowly pressed the down button. She filled the gap and got a Tetris.

"Yes! Yahoo, I got it!" cheered Nagisa as she high-fived Shizuma and Tamao. Before they knew it, the van had reached the mansion.

"We're here, guys. I'll be with you in a while. Just need to park this thing." stated Yukihiko. He dropped off the girls at the front door so he could park the car.

"Wow, this place is huge." marveled Nagisa as she first saw the huge mansion.

"I know, right?" added Tamao.

"Looks like she's impressed so far, Miyuki." whispered Shizuma to Miyuki.

"Haha. There's going to be more of a reason for her to be happy tonight, I hope." answered Miyuki as she was reaching for the doorbell. But before she could, the door was being opened already.

"Ah, Miyuki, I've been waiting for you." said the man who opened the door.

"You sound like you're going to suck my blood, Masaru." scoffed Miyuki.

"Doesn't it? You did always tease me about how I could be a vampire since I hate the sun."

"Yeah, those were the days." laughed Miyuki. Masaru noticed the people behind Miyuki.

"You brought your friends, nice. Shizuma and… two girls I've never met before."

"This is Nagisa and Tamao. They're fourth-year students and friends of ours."

"Cool. Nice to meet you both. I'm Masaru Shinomiya." he smiled as he shook their hands.

Nagisa's handshake was simple and friendly. Tamao's handshake was a bit firmer, possibly of jealousy. Luckily, Masaru didn't notice too much.

"We should go to garden now, girls. The party's just getting started." Masaru smirked. They went inside the house and admired what was inside it. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, there were vases and statuettes, and very nice and expensive painting on the walls.

"Sugoi! Isn't this place awesome, Tamao-chan?" grinned Nagisa. But Tamao was looking down on the ground, looking a little upset. Her best friend was very concerned.

"Tamao-chan, is something bugging you?" asked Nagisa.

Tamao turned around when she heard her name. "Huh? Oh. No. Nothing at all. I'm totally fine."

No, she wasn't. Within minutes of meeting Masaru, Tamao was quite jealous of the close relationship he had with Miyuki. She was trying hard to repress her feelings since she previously liked someone who had someone else. She didn't want this to happen again.

"Tamao, don't do this to yourself again. This happened to you before, it can't happen again. But this time, she has a fiancé. That's even worse." she said to herself.

Just after a few minutes, they've reached the garden. The garden was a very spacious area with a fountain at the center and thriving with guests. There were many kinds of trees and various kinds of flowers. It was very extravagant. All four girls were awestruck.

"You really went all out here, Masaru. The garden looks fantastic." complimented Miyuki.

"It does, doesn't it? Go on, bask in the glory that is this garden." Masaru told them.

"You heard the man, Nagisa. Let's go raid the dessert table." Shizuma suggested as she grabbed Nagisa's hand and ran towards the buffet area. Nagisa didn't hesitate for a moment.

"Shizuma seems to be quite close to Nagisa." Masaru noticed.

"Nagisa is Shizuma's new girlfriend. They've been going out for weeks now." confirmed Miyuki.

"That's cool. I'm happy Shizuma has someone. And how about you, Tamao? Do you have a special someone?" the gentleman teased the younger girl.

"Um, no. Actually, I do like someone, but she has someone else at the moment." she answered him, taking an aside glance to Miyuki, who didn't really notice, along with Masaru.

"Man, that sucks. Well, don't give up, Tamao. I'm sure if you tell this person your feelings, she'll like you back. You seem like a really nice person and it would be stupid for her not to go after you" assured Masaru as he patted her shoulder. Then he turned his attention to his fiancé. "Come on, Miyuki. My friends from Britain wanna meet you."

"Uh, maybe later. I want to get something to eat with Tamao."

"Okay, suit yourself. Let's go, Tamao." said Miyuki as she grabbed Tamao's wrist, which made the latter blush. Knowing that this was kind of awkward, the older girl let go, blushing as well.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"No, it's okay. It's fine." Tamao defended. Miyuki began to think to herself about how she was going to spend time with Tamao.

"As long as I keep Masaru far from me, I'll be able to spend time with her. Get to know her more. She's the sweetest thing ever; she deserves to be happy. I want to be the one who makes her happy. Because…I love her."

The two girls then proceeded to the buffet area and chatted as they got some food.

"Masaru-san seem like a really decent guy, Miyuki."

"Yeah. He can be an idiot sometimes, but he always has his heart in the right place." Miyuki snarked.

"Really? How much of an idiot?" giggled Tamao.

"He tends to be really self-centered and cocky, but he often puts others before himself." answered Miyuki as they sat down at a nearby table.

"Sounds like Masaru-san is a real catch."

"I know. But like I told you before, I'm not in love with him. I only see him as my childhood friend. Nothing more." assured Miyuki as she took a forkful of pasta.

"Okay. Um, would it be fine if we talk about something else?"

"How come? Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…I want to know stuff about you." urged Tamao, with specks of pink on her cheeks.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. It's always nice to talk to you. And since we're friends, I think we should know things about one another. "

"Right. Friends. Um, ask away."

"So, what do you like to do when you're not doing school things?"

"I like to read books, listen to music. You know, the usual things" replied Miyuki.

"Really? I like to do these things too. Especially if you do them together."

"I know, right? The best thing about that is when you're reading a passage and the perfect music just comes rolling in."

"That's a wonderful feeling." grinned Tamao. Miyuki smiled back, but then she noticed that there were some crumbs on Tamao's face. The older girl picked up her napkin and wiped the crumbs off. This took Tamao aback.

"Gahh! Miyuki, what the crap-ola are you doing?"

"Wiping the crumbs off your face. It won't look very dignified if they're still there."

"Oh. Thank you."

The two girls started having a good time with each other, as if they were on a date. That is, until a slightly intoxicated Masaru unconsciously decided to talk-block them. He started to tug on Miyuki's arm.

"Eh? Masaru, what the heck do you want?"

"Come on, Miyuki! RJ over here has a trick to show us." said Masaru as he pointed at a young, British man wearing Ray-Ban glasses and a beanie.

"Masaru, I'm kind of busy here right now. I'm not in the mood for hipster magic. No offense, RJ."

"None taken." RJ nodded.

"Come on, Miyuki! Pleeeeaase?" begged Masaru.

"Sigh, fine. I'm really sorry, Tamao. We'll talk later." Miyuki apologized.

"Eh? But— Sigh, alright."

Tamao watched her crush being dragged by her fiancé. This made her more upset and jealous. She wanted to flip the table over, but she didn't want to cause a scene. She was about to cry when a tall, blond man walked over to ask her something.

"Excuse me, may I sit down for a while?" the man asked in fluent Japanese.

Tamao was a little surprised that this Brit could speak Japanese.

"Sure, it's fine."

"Thank you, miss."

"My name is Tamao. And you are?"

"I'm Zach. It's very nice to meet you, Tamao." Zach smiled as they shook hands.

"Zach, it' a pleasure. But if I may, could I ask how you speak Japanese so fluently?"

"Easy. My father is Japanese, so I learned how to speak it through him. Took me a while to learn it though."

"You know, I can speak English pretty fine. You don't have to push yourself." laughed Tamao.

"Phew." Zach laughed back.

Miyuki turned her head to see how Tamao was doing. Needless to say, she got very envious of what was going on with her and Zach.

"I thought Tamao wasn't into guys. Why is she talking to him?" Miyuki asked herself.

Back at the table, Zach was about to ask Tamao a question.

"So, I saw you were talking to Masaru's fiancé a while ago. Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yeah, sort of." answered Tamao in a melancholy tone.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yes. I was just thinking about…her."

"Whoa. So you like her?"

"I do, but she has no clue."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel then? She might like you back."

"I doubt it. She likes her best friend, who happens to be the girlfriend of my best friend. And Miyuki's engaged to Masaru-san, who she doesn't even love. Basically, it's one big love…polygon shape-thing."

"Wow. That's quite a complication. But I understand how you feel. You see that hipster guy over there next to Masaru?" Zach said as he pointed to RJ.

"Yeah. That's RJ."

"He's my brother. And he's dating Lizzy, the woman I love."

"Gosh, that must really suck."

"It does. It's hard to see the person you love is with somebody else. Especially if he's a douchey wanker."

Just as Zach stated that, Tamao decided to glance at Miyuki. And she didn't like what she was seeing. Masaru kept drunkenly poking and touching Miyuki, much to the latter's irritation. This only managed to fuel Tamao's jealousy.

"Who does that guy think he is? She doesn't even love him and he's just putting his hands wherever he wants!"

Frustrated, she grabbed Zach's drink before he could take a sip and gulped it down, not knowing it was alcoholic.

"Uh, Tamao? I don't think you should've drank that."

"Listen here! I— Ow, my head." remarked the bluenette when the alcohol kicked in. Looks like she couldn't handle her liquor.

"Where are you going, Tamao?" asked Zach worriedly.

"Away from here!"

Tamao decided she wanted to sit somewhere far away since she couldn't handle seeing Miyuki being touched by someone else. She passed by Nagisa and Shizuma's table, where they were eating a large plate with nothing but pastries. They noticed the blue-haired girl stumbling a little bit. They walked up to her, curious to where she was heading.

"Tamao-chan, where are you going?" asked Nagisa.

"Somewhere where I can't see Miyuki." Tamao answered.

"What? Why?" followed up Shizuma.

"I don't know. It's shouldn't be bothering me, but seeing Masaru-san touch her like that, I can't handle it!"

"Wait, so you do love Miyuki?" interrogated Shizuma.

"Isn't it obvious, Shizuma? Yes, I do." admitted Tamao.

"If that's how you feel Tamao-chan, then you have to tell her now! Because…" started the redhead.

"Because why?"

"Because she loves you too! Can't see you it?" asserted Shizuma.

"What? No, it can't be. I don't believe you. She possibly can't love me like that. She only sees me as a friend." said Tamao as she shook her head in disbelief, looking hysterical, and started to walk away. Nagisa's and Shizuma's eyes widened.

"I don't understand, Shizuma. I thought she would be happy if she knew. But she just thought we were lying."

"I guess this is a lot for her to take in. It's better if she hears it from the woman herself."

And speak of the devil, Miyuki walked over to them, searching for Tamao.

"Have you guys seen Tamao? She just disappeared out of nowhere. I'm worried."

"I think she went that way, towards the area where the bench is." replied Shizuma, pointing left.

"Okay, thank you."

Miyuki ran over to the area to find Tamao.

"Tamao, it's really not like you at all to just disappear like that. Where are you?"

Miyuki kept searching until she finally saw her, sitting alone on a bench.

"Tamao?"

"Miyuki! What are you doing here?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. What's wrong? Was it something I did?"

"No, you didn't do anything. It's just that…I can't really stand it when he gets close to you."

"Who? You mean Masaru?"

"Yeah, him. When I saw him being all touchy with you, I got so jealous." Tamao confessed.

"Jealous? How come?"

Tamao stood up and was ready to pour it out. "I wanted to be the one to spend time with you. I wanted all your attention. And it doesn't matter if you love him or not. I wanted to drag you away, but that would make me look rude. I just… I just…"

Tamao started to eat her words and blushing a lot. Miyuki was quite confused, but then she saw this as some sort of chance and monologued it all in her head.

"She's sending me really mixed messages right now. I can't really tell what she's thinking. But one thing is certain. How could I possibly not find her adorable? She has no clue about how I feel. It's about time she found out. Does she feel the same way? Only one way to find out."

The older girl grabbed Tamao's chin, brought her face closer, and kissed her. The younger girl had shapeless, moving emotions forming inside her body. Both of their chests were pounding faster the longer the kiss lasted.

"What the heck? This can't be happening! Miyuki is kissing me! Me, Tamao! But I thought…No. Could it be that she's messing with me?"

Tamao broke the kiss and put her hand on Miyuki's chest to stop her. Miyuki became perplexed at this.

"Are you playing around with me?" Tamao armor-piercingly asked.

"What?"

"Admit it. You knew I have feelings for you. So you decided to kiss me to fool around, didn't you?"

"Tamao, I would never fool around with you! This is all a huge misunderstanding! Wait, you have feelings for me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"I swear I didn't know. But I promise you, there was a good reason why I kissed you."

"Oh yeah? Why did you kiss me?"

"I kissed you because…I love you." professed Miyuki as she was turning redder and redder.

Tamao was frozen in disbelief. But she let all those sweet words sink in. Finally, there was someone who loved her back. This was so much to take in, her eyes started to water.

"I…love you too, Miyuki." sniffled Tamao.

"Tamao…" sighed Miyuki as she walked closer to her.

'But I don't want to go out with you."

"Huh? Why?''

"I promised myself I wouldn't go after someone who liked someone else, even if it's painful. You like Shizuma."

"But Tamao, my feelings for Shizuma are no longer there. The feelings of love I have are for you now."

"But why?"

"I feel like I can be myself whenever I'm with you. I'm happy whenever I'm with you. The conversations don't lead to us snarking at one another. And you have the most beautiful smile. I could tell you more but I think it would be a little too soon to say."

When Miyuki was done explaining, a crying Tamao was embracing her. Miyuki hugged her right back.

"You've always been the one loving, right Tamao?"

"Mhm."

"Well, it's your turn to be loved. And from now on, it's going to me who will love you."

They looked at one another, smiled, and kissed passionately. This got so overwhelming and since she was slightly intoxicated from Zach's drink, Tamao lost consciousness and fainted in Miyuki's arms.

"Tamao! Are you okay?"

Tamao woke up a little. "I'm okay. It might just be that I drank something that I didn't know was alcoholic. Sorry."

"Oh no no. It's all right. You didn't know."

"I'm so dizzy."

"I think should bring you inside. You need to lie down for a while."

Miyuki carried her piggyback as they went on their way inside the house.

* * *

**Author's note**

**- The party's not over yet. There's more in the next chapter...**

**- I was initially going to name the guy Jake instead of Zach. It's really weird that I still think of him as a Jake. **

**- I had many different visions of the party, but ultimately I decided to go with the yuppie-type party, with some hipsters sprinkled in. Ha.**

**- The confession would have been longer, but sometimes it's really hard for me to put my thoughts into writing. I'm sorry. I'll make up for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. Been busy lately.**

* * *

Minutes later, Miyuki and Tamao reached the living room. The older girl gently set the younger girl on a nearby couch.

"Are you still dizzy?" asked Miyuki.

"Very much so. My head is pounding like a jackhammer." answered Tamao, holding her head.

"Hang on, I'll get you an ice pack." Miyuki assured as she gently caressed Tamao's face, which made the younger girl pink-faced.

Since Miyuki spent a lot of time at the Shinomiya house when she was younger, she knew exactly where to find the things she needed. She went inside the kitchen, found the ice pack inside the drawer, and filled it with ice from the freezer. Miyuki then brought the ice pack over to Tamao and placed it on her forehead.

"There we go. Feel a little better, Tamao?"

"It's pretty cold, but my head's feeling better."

"That's good. I guess from now on, I should keep you away from alcohol. It really doesn't agree with you." Miyuki stated sincerely.

"Okay. Save me from the evil alcohol, my sexy, slender heroine." flirted the tipsy, younger girl as she wrapped her arms around Miyuki's neck and kissed her Miyuki was amused.

"Well, I guess being drunk also makes her pretty flirty as well. That's pretty hot." thought Miyuki with a playful smile on her face.

They were about to kiss again, until Yukihiko walked in carrying an unconscious Masaru with a bloody nose and various stains on his shirt. Miyuki and Tamao quickly fixed themselves before anyone would notice. Miyuki, concerned about her fiancé's condition, walked up to them.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to him?" questioned Miyuki.

"Well, he got pretty wasted and got caught staring at a busty woman's tits. Said woman punched him pretty hard. And after that, he kind of threw up all over himself. I'm just gonna take him to his room." Yukihiko replied.

"Let me help you, Yukihiko. Tamao, can you wait here, please?"

"Sure thing, sexy." Tamao drunkenly giggled.

"Did she just call you 'sexy'?" asked Yukihiko as he raised his eyebrow at Tamao's answer.

"You heard nothing, bro."

"Okay then."

Yukihiko and Miyuki carried Masaru upstairs to his bedroom and set him down.

"I'll go get some towels for him. Yukihiko, you can help him change."

"Okay." the older sibling nodded nervously.

As Miyuki left the room, Yukihiko unbuttoned Masaru's shirt and threw it aside. The younger man had gotten some stains on his shirt, so he took off his own shirt as well. Yukihiko stared at the sleeping shirtless Masaru, silently angsting about his unrequited feelings. He wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. It just didn't feel right.

Later, Miyuki came back to the room with towels. She noticed her shirtless brother watching Masaru sleep. She felt bad for him pining after a straight (as far as we know) man. Yukihiko heard her enter and got nervous about his sister seeing him like this.

"Miyuki! I..I…"

"Um, maybe just clean him up, okay?"

"Right. Okay."

Not wanting to disturb anything, she closed the door. She quickly went back downstairs to return to Tamao, who was feeling a little better.

"I'm back." said Miyuki.

"Finally! I felt like I was waiting for a decade!" Tamao exaggerated.

"A decade? I was only gone for six minutes."

"Every minute without you feels longer than usual. Don't ever go away again."

"Wow, you can pretty clingy too when you're drunk. But don't worry. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Miyuki stated as she embraced the still-drunk girl. Tamao just nodded and continued to hug her back.

Just then, Zach walked inside the house so he could find the bathroom. Miyuki spotted him and made a grumpy face, signifying her irritation towards Zach for getting Tamao drunk. She walked up and grabbed his collar.

"All right, fish n' chips. Why did you get Tamao drunk?"

"What? You've got it all wrong! I didn't mean to, Miyuki! She just grabbed the drink from my hand before I could sip it. Maybe… she was just thirsty."

"Oh, so you're pinning this on her now?" interrogated Miyuki.

"No, I swear! I wouldn't get anyone drunk!" Zach stammered, clearly scared.

"It's true. It's not Zach's fault. I already told you. I just got so jealous of you and Masaru-san, then I got thirsty, so I gulped down Zach's drink, not knowing it was alcoholic." Tamao defended. With that, Miyuki let go of the tall British man, but still maintaining her grouchy face.

"All right, Zach. You're free to go." she said as she let go of his collar.

"Oh, thank you. You really had me scared there. And I really hope that's sweat running down my pants." the gentleman laughed apprehensively. He then ran over to the bathroom. Miyuki turned back over to Tamao.

"Hey. Thanks for not going berserk on Zach." thanked the younger girl.

"Well, as long as he didn't mean to do it, I won't do anything wrong to him. I can't really stand the thought of something bad happening to you."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me as long you're there for me. You're my rock." Tamao smiled. Miyuki smiled as well. They sat back down on the couch and started to get closer to one another.

"Are you worried that someone might catch us?" asked the tipsy girl.

"Not really. There's an open mic thing in the garden so people won't come in too often."

"Oh, so that's where all the half-decent singing was coming from."

"Yeah, that happens a lot in Masaru's parties."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shizuma and Nagisa were searching for their friends, wondering where they could've gone. They searched everywhere outside, but they didn't get any warmer.

"Should we check inside if they're there, Shizuma?" questioned Nagisa as she pointed at the house.

"Inside?'

"Yeah, maybe they rested up a bit."

"Hmm. All right, let's go check the inside." agreed the silver-haired girl.

The couple went inside the house to continue their search. Then suddenly, Shizuma's peripheral vision caught some action happening in the den. She grabbed Nagisa's hand and they both hid behind the wall.

"What's going on, Shizuma?"

"I have no clue. Let's see."

They slowly moved their heads to see what was happening in the den. Miyuki and Tamao were making out.

"Holy. Crap." Shizuma quietly blurted.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Nagisa said as she saw it too.

Somehow, the two blue-haired girls were able to hear them and immediately stopped, preventing further humiliation.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone just confessed their feelings." snarked Shizuma as she approached them, slowly clapping, with Nagisa happily following behind.

"Umm…" Miyuki stuttered nervously.

"You see…" Tamao quivered as well.

"Both of your expressions say it all." Nagisa giggled.

"So you saw you us kissing. It's no big deal." Miyuki said as she was blushing. Obviously it was a big deal.

"Uh yes, big deal! See, when you're honest with your feelings, you get what you want. And now you have Tamao as your girlfriend, like you always wanted!" Shizuma bluntly stated.

"Actually, I haven't really asked her yet."

"Why don't you? She's right there." Shizuma pointed out.

"I can't ask her just like that, Shizuma. First of all, she's wasted. I don't think she'll remember any of this anyway. Secondly, we haven't done any… couple-y stuff."

"Well, you can't really do the couple-y without being a couple. So…"

"Sigh. You're really pushing it." Miyuki grumbled.

Shizuma looked over to Tamao, who was slowly closing her eyes.

"Looks like your 'not girlfriend' is pretty exhausted." Shizuma air-quoted as Nagisa walked up, picking Tamao up and carrying her with her shoulder.

"Guys, I think we should get going. It's getting late and cold. Plus Tamao-chan looks pretty exhausted." Nagisa said.

"You're right, sweetie. It's like, almost nine in the afternoon." Shizuma joked as she looked at her watch.

"Uh, Shizuma? I don't think there's such a time as that." Nagisa answered, looking quite confused.

"I'm kidding. But that would make a good name for a song in the future, right?"

"I guess so."

"Ahem, if you two have forgotten, Tamao's falling asleep and it's dark as hell. So we should be going home, no?" Miyuki snarked.

"Right, sorry." Shizuma and Nagisa apologized.

"Okay, I'll go get Yukihiko so he can drive us home. He doesn't drink so he'll be able to bring us back."

The older blue-haired girl walked halfway up the stairs, only to see her brother going downward.

"So, is everything okay?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just had a little talk with Masaru after he woke up for a little while." Yukihiko replied.

"About what?"

"You know, just guy stuff."

"Oh, alright."

"Um, could you forget what you saw a while ago?" the older twin requested, referring to the shirtless incident.

"Saw what?"

"Exactly. You saw nothing."

"No need to get weird, bro. My friends and I just need a ride home."

"Oh. Sure."

* * *

Yukihiko then drove the girls home and bid them goodbye. They made their way back to the dorms. Miyuki decided to take Tamao to her room first.

"So, did you have a good time at the party?" Miyuki interrogated.

"I have to admit, it was a very nice experience. Except the whole 'me getting drunk' part. That wasn't very fun."

"True, but not to worry. As long as I'm around, you won't get drunk."

"Thank you." Tamao smiled as the two girls reached the door.

"So….I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

Miyuki and Tamao smiled at each other; then gave each other a quick goodnight kiss. The older girl slowly made her way back to her room, only to find it locked.

"Oh, come on!" Miyuki softly yelled as she quietly knocked on her door. Shizuma then answered.

"Hey."

"Don't you 'hey' me! Why did you lock the door?"

"Nagisa is staying with me tonight." Shizuma said in all bluntness.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You can stay with your 'not girlfriend'. Here, I packed you an overnight bag." the silver-haired girl said, handing over the bag.

"You diabolical… You planned this, didn't you?"

"Hmm…well…yes. And I regret nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a redhead in my bed who needs pleasuring."

Shizuma closed the door and Miyuki slightly shuddered. With no where else to go, she decided to go back to Tamao.

"I hope she'll let me stay."

Miyuki slowly opened the door and saw Tamao changing, stripped to her underwear. The older girl dropped her bag on the floor and startled Tamao with the noise.

"Aah! Dude, I'm changing!"

"Oh gosh! I am so sorry!" Miyuki apologized as she quickly covered her eyes and started to blush.

"Hey, hey, hey. You don't have to cover your eyes."

"I don't?"

"Yeah. After all, it's not like I'm totally naked or anything." Tamao said as she got closer.

Miyuki removed her hands from her face to find Tamao embracing her. The younger girl briefly let go so the older girl could get a better look.

"Do you…like what you're seeing?"

"I…I do. I like your body." Miyuki said truthfully.

"Even with these?" asked Tamao as she showed her the burn marks on her arm. Miyuki just said nothing and just kissed her marks, then her shoulder, then her neck, and then her lips. The kiss then got deeper and more intense. Then Tamao had a wild thought.

"You know, Miyuki. That dress looks uncomfortable. You should take it off."

"Gladly."

The taller girl quickly took off her clothes, revealing her black lingerie. Tamao was very amused.

"It's getting cold, Tamao. Perhaps we should get under the covers since it's so cold."

"Yeah. I'm freezing."

The two girls continued to make out and started to experiment with their hands. Eventually they found each other's respective erogenous zones; Miyuki's was at back of her neck and Tamao's was at the sides of her torso. They were clearly enjoying this, but after realizing intense it was getting, Miyuki decided to stop.

"Huh? Why did you stop, Miyuki?"

"I don't think I should do anything to you while you're still tipsy."

"How come?"

"If we really want this, we can't just be together. We have to be together _together_. And that means both of us need to be sober for this. You understand?"

"I believe so. But this is nice, whatever this is."

They smiled and went underneath the covers.

"I guess this is as far as we can go for tonight, Tamao." assured Miyuki as brought Tamao closer to her body.

"It's perfectly fine. Just being here, with you, is more than enough."

"I'm happy you think so. Good night, Tamao."

"Good night, Miyuki."

They gently kissed and slowly closed their eyes, holding each other.

* * *

**Author's note**

**- Tamao's attitudes do indeed fluctuate after she get drunk.**

**- Shizuma is a magnificent bastard, 'nuff said.**

**- Don't worry, "it" will happen soon.**

**- Yukihiko and Masaru will make more appearances. And maybe Zach too if possible. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey. Finally, I've Chapter the 7th. Honestly, I don't know if I did well here. I haven't exactly been feeling right this past week, but I'll find ways to cheer myself up. And I'm really sorry if there are OOC moments here.**

* * *

The next morning, Tamao had her arms wrapped around Miyuki, both still asleep. That is, until Tamao opened her eyes.

"My head is pounding… What happened last night?" she asked herself, probably not remembering what happened the night before.

The younger girl looked up and found herself embracing her upperclassman. To say the least, she was shocked at this discovery. Her heart was beating fast and her cheeks were tomato red.

"Uwaahh! What is Miyuki doing in my bed? And why am I hugging her? What did we do?" she asked herself, shaking with fear and confusion.

This shaking was enough to wake Miyuki up. She looked very confused and worried about Tamao's state.

"Tamao, is everything alright?" asked Miyuki with a big, red question mark appearing above her head.

"Huh? Oh, yes I am! I'm just…shocked to see you here. In my bed. Wearing black lingerie."

"I take it that you don't remember what happened last night." assumed Miyuki, looking slightly annoyed.

"All I remember is that I got drunk at that party after just one drink. …And that's about it. Everything else is kind of hazy."

"I see. Maybe that drink was strong enough."

"Oh. Dang, I really have no idea what's going on. I'm really sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. Maybe you should take a shower first to get rid of your headache. Then I'll explain everything."

"I guess that's okay."

Tamao went inside the shower, took off her clothing, and stepped into the shower.

"This sucks. Why can't I remember what happened the night before? I really need to know how Miyuki and I ended up like this." she monologued to herself as the droplets of water touched her bare skin.

Miyuki was patiently waiting and twiddling her thumbs, contemplating on how she should explain the whole thing. Or what got into her. Making out with Tamao and almost having sex with her.

"Was I myself last night? Or was it because my feelings for her are so deep, I couldn't think straight? We certainly can't just be friends anymore, but we're not dating either. I know she loves me and she knows I love her. But what the hell are we?"

* * *

Tamao got out of the shower in her robe. She sat down on her bed and Miyuki started to dry her hair with towel.

"So Miyuki, may you please explain how…this happened?"

The older girl inhaled and exhaled before telling Tamao what happened.

"Since you only seem to remember yourself getting accidentally drunk, I'll explain everything that happened after. You got so upset after you saw me with Masaru; you left our table. I got worried about you so I went to go look for you and I found you sitting on a garden bench. I asked you why you disappeared. You told me you were jealous of Masaru and you started stuttering. I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore, so I kissed you."

"What? You kissed me?" asked a surprised Tamao.

"Yes I did." Miyuki admitted "But you thought I was playing around with you. To prove to you I wasn't, I told you that I love you. Then you told me that you love me, but you wouldn't go out with me. After that, I promised you that I was going to love you from now on."

Once Tamao heard that, she suddenly remembered what happened up to that point. She began to hyperventilate out of shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, okay?" comforted Miyuki as she held Tamao's hand. This effectively calmed the younger girl down.

"That…helped."

Miyuki continued. "Phew, that's a relief. Anyway, I'm not done yet. Later that night, we came back here, but I couldn't go back to my room since Shizuma and Nagisa decided to have a "sleepover". So I came back here to ask you if I could stay with you. I accidentally saw you changing, so I covered my eyes. You told me it was okay and I found you hugging me in your underwear. Then you told me to take off my dress. Finally, we started making out and…we almost sort of…had sex."

Upon hearing that she almost had sex with her crush, Tamao's face went blank with her eyes so widened. She had no idea how to react.

"Tamao, Tamao, Tamao…" Miyuki said as she was snapping her fingers to bring the younger girl back to reality. Tamao came back to her senses, then she looked like she was about to scream.

"No, no, no! Please don't scream! Please don't scream!" begged Miyuki. Since she had no other way to avert this, Miyuki pressed her lips against Tamao's lips just before she opened her mouth. This promptly shut her up.

"I'm sorry, Tamao. But this was the only I could stop you from screaming."

"Oh no no no! Don't apologize! If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't be freaking out like this. I mean, at least I got closer to you, right?"

Miyuki just smiled, put her right hand on Tamao's head, and ruffled her semi-dry hair.

"Yes, indeed. And I want to get closer to you, too." grinned Miyuki as she gently patted the younger girl's head.

"I'd…I'd like that." stuttered Tamao with an adorkable smile on her face.

"Well…I should get going. I have some work to finish up. I'll see you around."

"Um, Miyuki? I think you should get dressed first." Tamao stated, noticing that her upperclassman was still in her lingerie.

"My gosh, you're right. Luckily, my woman-child of a roommate gave me a bag of my clothes."

Miyuki quickly put on a short-sleeved red baseball shirt with a cat on it, a pair of blue shorts, and a pair of pink room slippers. She put her dress and heels in the bag and picked it up.

"Sigh, there we go. Now, for real, I'll see you around?"

"Yes." Tamao happily nodded.

Miyuki nodded back and left the room. Tamao then suddenly noticed that Miyuki forgot her cardigan. She stood up and picked it up.

"Oh dear, Miyuki forgot her cardigan. I should probably bring it back to her…"

Then she noticed how soft it felt.

"So soft…"

And then she noticed the scent of the cardigan.

"And it smells just like her…"

Tamao then went back to her bed with a blushing face. She tucked herself in, still holding the cardigan.

* * *

Soon, Miyuki came back to her room. She gently knocked the door and a very sleepy Shizuma answered it.

"Well, well, well. Look who's back. So, how was your night with the little bluehead?" teased Shizuma.

"I'm not telling you." Miyuki bluntly stated.

"Aw, why not?"

"Some secrets are meant to shared between two people. In this case, me and Tamao."

Shizuma sighed. "Very well. I understand."

Miyuki went inside the room. In there, she found a smiling, sleeping Nagisa in Shizuma's bed.

"I'm guessing you two had a fun night?" Miyuki asked.

"Definitely. These pinkish marks on my neck say a lot, don't they?" Shizuma said as she pointed on the hickeys on her neck.

"Oh. Y-yeah, they do." Miyuki tersely answered. She promptly sat down on her bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I want what you have."

"Huh?" asked Shizuma with a perplexed look on her face.

"I want what you have with Nagisa. But I don't know how to get it."

"Oh. Well, you already did the first step. The next step is to actually ask Tamao to be your girlfriend."

"I don't even know if I can. I'm not confident with this whole romance thing like you are."

"Which is why I took the liberty of getting you this." said Shizuma as she took a book out of a bag and tossed it to Miyuki. It read:

_How to Be Someone's Lover: Everything You Needed to Know About Love, Sex, and Dating But Were Afraid to Ask_

Miyuki was very irritated with this.

"Where did you get this book?" she angrily questioned.

"I ordered it online after I found out you and Tamao liked each other."

Miyuki facepalmed. "Okay, why do you want me and Tamao to hook up so much?"

"Look, Miyuki. I know I've hurt you before. And I hurt Tamao, too. Then I saw you two spending time with each other and you were both happy. I don't know why, but you and Tamao are perfect for each other. When I see you with her or even think about her, I don't see the usual grumpy Miyuki. I see a sweet, loving person who's completely head over heels for a girl who's just as cultured and intelligent as she is. She brings out the best in you in ways no one else can. You deserve each other so much."

"Wow. I never thought you'd care about it as much."

"Well, I do. All I want for you is to be with someone you love just as much I love Nagisa. And that someone is Tamao. Go for it." asserted Shizuma as she grasped Miyuki's shoulders.

Miyuki rapidly nodded and started opening the book. Just then, Nagisa yawned and stretched, signifying she was awake.

"Good morning, Shizuma. Gosh, I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that you and I were on a magic carpet. And throughout the whole ride, we were naked. Shining, shimmering splendid indeed." Nagisa laughed. But her laughter stopped when she noticed Miyuki was also in the room. This made her face blue with shock.

"Oh dear, Miyuki heard me, didn't she?"

"Yes I did, Nagisa." Miyuki answered.

Nagisa wanted to leave quickly after explaining her humiliating dream.

"Um, honey, would it help if I brought you back you to your room?" Shizuma asked to try to break the awkwardness.

"It might." answered Nagisa while in a fetal position.

* * *

After fixing themselves, Shizuma brought Nagisa back to her dorm room and gave her a kiss before going back. Nagisa then opened the door to find her roommate pleasuring herself while still holding the cardigan and breathing it in.

"Tamao-chan?"

When she heard her name, Tamao shrieked a little, covered herself with the blanket and stood up to try to greet her friend.

"Uh, hey Nagisa-chan! This is…not what it looks like. I was…" stammered Tamao as she was trying to salvage what was left of her dignity. Instead, she just fell back in bed in a fetal position.

"Good lord, my best friend just caught me masturbating."

"Don't be too upset, Tamao-chan. It happens to everyone at some point and this isn't the first time I saw someone like this. Just before my brother left for college a few years ago, I caught him with his pants down, too." Nagisa, with a huge sweat drop on her head, tried to reassure her friend.

"You don't get it, Nagisa-chan! I never did that before! Until now that is."

"Whoa. You really do love Miyuki, don't you?"

"I do. And I haven't told her yet, but I really do want us to date. And I don't care if she has a fiancé. I still want her."

"I'm pretty sure Miyuki will ask you out when the time is right."

"I guess you're right. I just have to wait."

* * *

Back at Shizuma and Miyuki's room, Miyuki was still reading the book. She was on the chapter on asking out.

"So for me to ask Tamao out, I have to stand by her door holding flowers?" asked Miyuki.

"You don't have to exactly follow the book. But honestly, that would look so cute." laughed Shizuma.

"I thought that would only work for straight couples."

"It works for every kind of couple. A boy and a girl. Two boys. Two girls. Doesn't really matter."

"Okay, then. What kind of flowers should I get?"

"Roses are the kinds of flowers that speak for you. A dozen should do it. I'll go ask for some the next time Amane and Hikari are there which should be today."

"I hope I don't screw this up, Shizuma."

"You're not going to. And even if you do, I'm 100% sure she'll still say yes. If she already knows you love her, she can't say no. Are you ready?"

"I'll be ready as ever." Miyuki said with burning passion in her eyes.

* * *

**Author's note.**

**- I'm already planning for their first date. **

**- And it'll most likely have their first time, too. And if not, the next chapter then. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter the 8th. Throughout this chapter, you'll notice a number of shout-outs to different things. Try and spot them if you can.**

* * *

"I'm back!" Shizuma said as she came back to the room from the greenhouse, holding the roses.

"Well, that was fast." Miyuki stated.

"I know, right? Turns out they were pretty early when they came to water some plants."

"Did you tell them anything about what I plan to do with those flowers?" Miyuki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. All I told them was that I had a friend who needed help with asking someone out and they gave the flowers to me, no questions."

"Oh, I see. Thank you, Shizuma." the blue-haired girl nodded.

* * *

Shizuma then handed them over and accompanied Miyuki to Nagisa and Tamao's door.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this…" Miyuki repeated.

"Knock the freaking door, Miyuki." Shizuma snarked.

"Right." Miyuki responded as she gently knocked the door. Shizuma bid her good luck before going back.

Someone answered the door. It was Tamao.

"Hey." Miyuki smiled.

"Hi." Tamao answered.

"Listen, Tamao. I-I'm not exactly familiar with dating and the like, but I want you to know that I really do like you a lot and I…want to go out with you." the older girl professed as she was holding the flowers up and blushing. It was also apparent that she was pretty shaky. Needless to say, Tamao was blushing as well.

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I want to take you out on a date. Or at least try to take you out."

Once she heard the word "date", we zoom into Tamao's brain where her hypothetical embodiment of love was jumping for joy.

"Omigosh! A date! A date with Miyuki! Say yes! Oh God, say yes!"

Then we zoom out back to Tamao and Miyuki, with the former still spaced out.

"So, will you go out with me? That is, if you're not busy." Miyuki asked.

"No, I'm not busy with anything at the moment. So yes, I will go out with you."

"Wonderful! Trust me, this will be the best date you've ever been on!" Miyuki happily insisted.

"What are we going to do though?"

"If you want, we can have lunch outside of school today. And perhaps we can do more after that?"

"Miyuki, that's sounds lovely. Don't worry, I'll be ready in a while."

"Alright, I'll see you later then." the older girl nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot. These flowers are for you." Miyuki continued as she handed them over to a very red Tamao. She then went back to her room to get ready.

Tamao then went back inside her room, put the flowers on her dresser, happily jumped into her bed, and rolled around hugging her pillow. Nagisa was watching, happy for her friend.

"Something good happened?"

"Something great happened, Nagisa-chan! Miyuki actually asked me out on a date!"

"All right! See, Tamao-chan? Ask and you shall receive." Nagisa cheered.

"Yeah, it's wonderful, but…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Nagisa asked, concerned for her friend.

"…I've never been on a date before."

"Oh my gosh, really? So…this'll be your first?"

"Mhm." Tamao nodded.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I guess all I can tell you is that you'll be with the person you love. Yeah, that's it. You get to spend time with her and probably get to know her on a more intimate level." Nagisa reassured.

Tamao then got out of her funk and started shuffling through her closet.

"Tamao, what's with this sudden burst of energy?"

"I'm looking for nice clothes to wear! If this is going to be my first date, I've got to look my best!"

* * *

In Miyuki and Shizuma's room, Miyuki was reading the chapter in the book about first dates. It read:

_So, you've finally asked that person out. Good for you! Now this is the part where it gets kind of scary; the first date. But it doesn't have to be scary. You can take this person almost anywhere, whether it is an extravagant outing or just a simple night at home. No matter what, your special someone will appreciate what you'll do for them..._

"Have any ideas yet, Miyuki?" Shizuma questioned as she was playing solitaire.

"Sort of. Beside having lunch with her outdoors, I was thinking of buying her a gift and maybe a boat ride at night? Those were some ideas written in the book."

"A boat ride?"

"Well, it's romantic, right? Especially at night?"

"Yeah, for sure. But isn't that a little much?"

"Says the girl who basically ruined a huge event by stealing away a little redhead."

"Touché, Miyuki. Maybe before we graduate, I should probably hack the school's P.A. system and serenade Nagisa with "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You." Shizuma replied rather sarcastically.

"First of all, you'll get in trouble for doing that. And secondly, that came from a movie."

"I was being sarcastic, Miyuki. Like I would actually do it."

Miyuki simply rolled her eyes.

"But anyway…I have a feeling your date will be a success."

"Really?"

"Of course, I believe in you, Miyuki."

"Thanks." Miyuki grinned.

* * *

A few hours had passed and it was now almost lunchtime. Tamao wore a pastel blue dress and green shoes. All she carried with her handbag where she kept her phone and other necessary things.

As she reached the park, the younger girl spotted Miyuki, who was wearing a purple blouse, a black skirt, and black flats. There was a picnic mat set with pizza, sandwiches, a jar of Nutella, and two bottles of flavored milk.

"Oh my God. How did she know all my favorite foods?" Tamao thought to herself.

Miyuki spotted the younger girl with her peripheral vision.

"Ah, just in time. I hope you like what I've got here."

"Yes, I do. In fact, these are all my favorite foods."

"Oh. I didn't know. But I guess that just made you happier, right?"

Tamao nodded, sat down on the mat, and scooched closer to Miyuki. She grabbed a slice of pizza and started nomming on it.

"Little by little, I'm starting to see a new side of Miyuki. When she isn't so busy with everything, she looks so carefree and relaxed. I want to see more of her like this." the younger girl thought.

"Hey, you don't have to be so quiet. Let's talk." Miyuki noticed.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I don't really know how to act on dates. It's kind of my first one."

"You're not alone, Tamao. It's my first date, too."

"Phew. At least you're in the same boat as me." the younger girl chuckled. The older girl laughed as well. Miyuki started drinking the chocolate milk when she had an idea of getting to know Tamao better.

"I have an idea. How about we tell each other things no one else really knows about? That's seems like a good way to break the ice. But if you don't want to…"

"No, no, no! That's…that's perfectly fine. I think doing just that will make us feel more comfortable around one another."

"Okay. I should start then."

Miyuki took out a picture from her wallet. It was an old photo of herself, Yukihiko, and Masaru as children.

"This was me when I was younger. You definitely recognize those two guys with me."

"Of course. Your brother and your fiancé." Tamao answered. Then she noticed in the picture that the younger Miyuki wore glasses.

"You used to wear glasses?"

"Yeah, used to. Then I got laser surgery."

"How come you got laser eye surgery?"

"My elementary school classmates used to make fun of me for it. So that it wouldn't be same when I entered Miator, I had the surgery and I didn't need glasses anymore."

"I see. But honestly, I think you look pretty nice with glasses on."

"Really? You don't think I look like a nerd in this picture?"

"Of course not. You look sensible here. And cute."

Miyuki smiled at this thought. "Thank you, Tamao. It's really nice to hear that you'd still like me even if I did still wear them."

"You're welcome. Glasses or no glasses, I'd like you either way. I guess it's my turn now, isn't it?"

"I believe so. The floor is yours."

"Here we go. When I was in elementary, I always wrote poems and short stories in class. Sometimes, these bullies would come and tear my works in front of me, telling me that writing was a waste of time."

"Whoa, kids can be jerks sometimes."

"Yeah, but that didn't stop me at all. I just kept writing and writing. I actually finished at least three novels. Not published yet though."

"That's so awesome. Could I read them sometime?"

"Um, I guess so. If you don't mind what's in it."

"I know it'll be a good story if you wrote it, no matter the subject matter is. May I know what they are?" Miyuki questioned.

"Um, maybe not yet."

"Oh, okay." uttered Miyuki, looking slightly disappointed.

Tamao was panicking in her head after Miyuki's deadpan response. "Oh my, she's losing interest in me! What should I do?"

A wild thought appears!

"I guess I can tell her 'that'." By which she meant the incident at the beach. Tamao took a deep breath.

"You know there's this other thing I did. Something I'm not exactly proud of."

"Tell me more, Tamao. I'm interested."

"While we were at the summer school, when Nagisa-chan and Chiyo-chan were doing the courage test, I set up traps just so I could record Nagisa's screams." Tamao admitted with her head down and a huge sweat drop from her head.

Within a second, Miyuki started giggling. Tamao furrowed her eyebrows and started to blush, looking slightly annoyed at her date.

"Hey Miyuki, it's not funny!"

"Yes, it is. That story makes you sound like a stalker." teased the older girl.

In return for teasing her, Tamao started to playfully wrestle with Miyuki. Miyuki wrestled back.

"Is that any way to treat your upperclassman?" Miyuki asked.

"No, unless it's the person I love, which is you." Tamao said after pinning her down. Hearing Tamao saying that she loves her prompted Miyuki to give an adorkable grin.

"What with that goofy smile?" Tamao laughed.

"No reason. It's just that, it's very endearing to hear that I'm the person you love."

Tamao got redder and redder. Miyuki fawned over this, got up, and pressed her forehead against Tamao's.

* * *

After they were finished eating and packing up the picnic stuff, Miyuki brought Tamao to a nearby bookstore to buy her a nice, new book to read.

"Are you sure, Miyuki? I can pick any book I want?"

"Of course. You're my date. It'll be a privilege."

Tamao nodded and started to look around the bookstore until something caught her eye. She picked it up and saw the name of the author.

"Akihiko Usami's new book? It's out already? Sugoi!" she said to herself with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, you found something already? That was fast." noticed Miyuki.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for this book for a while now, I'm glad it's finally out. It's by Akihiko Usami, one of my favorite authors."

"No way, he's one of my favorite authors, too!"

"Looks like we have another thing in common, Miyuki."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Miyuki answered. "So, do you want to get anything else?"

"You mean you'll buy me more than one book? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. In fact, I don't think one book is enough to satisfy you."

"It's so sweet of you to think of me like this. You're not like this with anyone else, are you?"

"Come to think of it, I don't think so. I guess you're just that dear to me."

* * *

For the next few hours, the two blue-haired girls browsed through the store and found at the very least, five books. Each.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got carried away." Tamao apologized.

"It's fine. The only thing you should worry about is us finding time to read all of these." Miyuki reassured.

"Maybe one day, we can lock ourselves in a room and just read all these books in one sitting."

"I'd love that. I'd love that a lot."

"Anyway, it looks like it's getting dark. Should we be heading back?"

"Not just yet. There's one more thing I want to do with you."

Soon, Miyuki and Tamao were near a lake where one could rent a boat and ride it with a special someone.

"So what do you think? Miyuki shyly asked.

"I've never really been on a boat before, but I'd like to see what it feels like."

"Alright then, let's get on."

Miyuki entered the boat first and helped the younger girl into the boat. The older girl rowed a bit until they reached the middle of the lake. Suddenly, hundreds of fireflies illuminated the night sky.

"Tamao, look! There are fireflies in the sky." Miyuki pointed out.

"The sky is beautiful; they're like moving stars." Tamao said as she marveled at the sky.

"You sound really happy."

"I'm really happy right now, thanks to you."

"If anyone is making anyone happy, it's you who's making me happy. Whenever, I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything."

"I always thought you could do anything. I admire everything about you, Miyuki."

Gradually, the fireflies started to surround them. Everything became brighter for these two. It made the atmosphere even more romantic.

"I don't know why, Miyuki, but being with you, surrounded by these fireflies, makes everything feel so…perfect."

"It's true. But there aren't always going to be twinkly lights. Sometimes, it will just be the night sky."

"That's okay. I'll stay anyway as long as I get to be under the same sky as you."

These words hit Miyuki right in the chest. She came to this realization:

"You're the one for me, Tamao."

Slowly, not withholding their gaze towards each other, they leaned in, intertwined their fingers, and became entwined in a sweet, tender kiss.

"I love you, Tamao." Miyuki whispered into her ear, which blushed immediately after.

"I love you too, Miyuki." Tamao whispered back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Miyuki asked with clear love in her eyes. Still holding each other's hands, both of their hearts skipped a beat. Tamao was more than ready to give her answer.

"Yes, Miyuki. I will be your girlfriend."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- This is just the beginning.**

**- Again, I have troubling writing down what's in my head. Please bear with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As of this chapter, this story is now rated M since there is now a sex scene with possibly more to follow. To be honest, I'm not very good at writing sex scenes (for obvious reasons), but I think it's high time that I did for this story. I do what I feel like. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

After that romantic boat ride, Miyuki and Tamao had not stopped holding hands since the former asked the latter to be her girlfriend and she accepted. They had big smiles on both of their faces as their fingers were intertwined and carrying their things with their other hands. They didn't care about how heavy the bags were; they simply wanted one another.

"You have no idea how happy you're making me, Miyuki." Tamao smiled.

"I'll take a guess. Very?" Miyuki joked.

"Very, indeed. I never knew you could be such a romantic."

"Well, if I'm with the right person, I would be."

"Oh. That's me, right?"

"Is there any other?" Miyuki grinned as she gave Tamao a quick kiss.

Even if she had just accepted Miyuki as her lover, the younger girl knew in her heart that she wanted to take it to the next level. She was more than ready to give herself to Miyuki.

"Hey, could I ask you a favor? Tamao shyly asked.

"Huh? Sure, anything you want."

"Could I possibly…stay with you tonight?" she followed up, blushing hard. This resulted in the older girl blushing as well.

"Um, I've gotta call Shizuma first to see if it's okay."

"Oh. All right. It's better to ask her permission first."

Miyuki got her phone from her pocket and called up Shizuma, who was getting busy with Nagisa.

"Yes, Miyuki. What is it? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Shizuma asked as she was touching her girlfriend sensually.

"Can you please stay with Nagisa tonight? Tamao wants to stay with me."

"Oh, so you two are finally an item?"

"Yes, you can say that. So, please stay there tonight? It's kind of a…special night for me and Tamao."

"Oh, I get it. A "special" night. All right. I'll do you a solid and let you have your way with Tamao."

"Just like your having your way with Nagisa right now?"snarked Miyuki.

"Uh…no, I'm not." Shizuma fibbed.

"More, Shizuma! Go deeper! Give me more!" begged Nagisa as movements from Shizuma's fingers turned her on.

"Wasn't that Nagisa just now?"

"No…I'm watching…porn."

That line above proves that Shizuma is a bad liar. This didn't fool Miyuki for even a second. More or less, she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Okay, then. So it's all right?"

"Of course, of course! Just let me continue…watching porn." Shizuma said as she hung up the phone and continued to French-kiss Nagisa. Miyuki rolled her eyes and put away her phone.

"Well, Tamao. Looks like you're staying with me tonight."

"Wonderful! I can't wait to sleep with you! I mean, I can't wait to have a sleepover with you!" Tamao cheered with a slight Freudian slip. She quickly covered her mouth.

"It's okay, Tamao. Don't worry." Miyuki said as she ruffled the younger girl's hair, which made the latter blush up to her ears..

After a quick train ride, the pair had made their way back to the Strawberry Dorms. They quietly chatted in the hallway.

"You looked so cute sleeping on my shoulder while we were riding on the train." said Miyuki.

"What? I don't remember doing such a thing!" Tamao denied, blushing heavily.

"Yes, you did. I almost didn't want to wake you up."

"If you didn't wake me up, we wouldn't be back here right now. We would just keep riding the train."

"You're right. But then again, I wouldn't mind if we missed our stop. I'd be willing to go anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"Me too, Miyuki."

Before they knew it, they've already reached Miyuki's room. As soon as they closed the door behind them, they immediately started kissing. Miyuki gently pulled off Tamao's ribbon, letting all of her sapphire locks down. The older girl gently ran her fingers through her lover's hair as she began to kiss her neck.

"How does that feel?" Miyuki asked, briefly stopping.

"It feels like my heart is going to burst." Tamao said in all honesty.

"You're not the only one." Miyuki responded as she placed Tamao's right hand on her chest. The shorter girl felt rapid heartbeats in Miyuki's chest.

"Do you feel that?"

"Mhm. Yes, I do."

"My heart is telling you that I love you very much."

"Well, I love you very much, too."

Miyuki held Tamao's hand, walked her to her bed, took off their shoes, and the two of them sat up on it. The taller girl, not taking her eyes off Tamao, unzipped the back of the latter's dress. She removed it slowly until Tamao was just in her bra and panties. Now it was Tamao's turn to undress Miyuki. Though, it seems that Tamao was nervous about it.

"Go ahead, Tamao."

"But…"

"It's only fair. I undressed you; now you have to undress me."

Not arguing with that logic, Tamao gently pulled off Miyuki's top and then her skirt. They then continued to kiss, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. Miyuki slowly slid her hand up Tamao's torso until it reached her breast. She went under the bra and gave that breast an affectionate massage, leading Tamao to sweat and hyperventilate. Miyuki then pushed her down gently, removed the bra and continued to massage the breast and then stopped.

Meanwhile, her other hand made its way down to Tamao's panties, where there was a spot that darkened the cloth in just the right place. The taller girl began to massage that area with her fingers, sending shivers down her girlfriend's spine; the good kind of shivers.

"It's already so wet down here. Your underwear's completely soaked." Miyuki noticed as she wriggled her fingers and caused the younger girl to moan with pleasure.

"I know. Could you take them off please?" Tamao asked.

"Certainly." she complied.

She did what she was told and took off Tamao's panties. Upon seeing her lover's entrance, Miyuki wanted to try something. She picked up both of Tamao's legs and perched them on her shoulders. The younger girl was visibly confused.

"Wh-what are you doing, Miyuki?"

"If you don't mind, there's something I'd like to try."

Tamao simply nodded. Miyuki slowly stuck out her tongue and began to journey inside Tamao's entrance. She held her legs tight as she went deeper. The younger girl firmly grasped the bed sheets and began thrusting her hips involuntarily.

"Ahh…ahh…Miyuki…" said Tamao in between breaths. She was getting more and more satisfied and turned on with every movement of Miyuki's tongue inside her. She felt as if she was flying across the sky above the sea and a wave of a desire had crashed into her.

Not long after, Tamao kept on hyperventilating until she finally climaxed. Her orgasm resulted in Tamao's fluids landing on Miyuki's bra. Miyuki took off her bra and panties, put down Tamao's legs on the bed, and kissed her body gently until she reached her face.

Tamao's face was so red, she covered her face with a pillow so Miyuki wouldn't see it.

"Don't do that, Tamao. Please show me your face." Miyuki tried to convince her.

"No, I can't! It's embarrassing!" answered Tamao in a muffled face.

"What are you talking about? It's just me here."

"That's why I'm hiding my face. It's embarrassing _because_ it's you."

Miyuki grinned and took the pillow off Tamao's face. She fawned over her lover's red cheeks and her slightly teared-up eyes. The lovers began passionately kissing, with their saliva slowly seeping out of their mouths. They gently tugged on one another's hair as Miyuki's hand made its way to the inside of Tamao's thigh, sliding up and down and making the rest of her body blush. They finally broke the kiss with a clear line of spit between them. Miyuki and Tamao held a gaze toward one another; without saying a word, they knew they had become one.

The older girl grabbed the blanket and covered them both. Tamao snuggled up closer to her lover, putting one hand on her chest.

"Wow. I never expected my first time to be so…exciting and spontaneous."

"Me neither. This is my first time to do that with…anyone."

"But you're so good at it. How is that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just needed to look at you once, and suddenly, I knew exactly what to do. You have this effect on me which makes me want to do special, intimate things with you and that fills me with happiness."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I wouldn't lie to you. I feel so liberated when I'm around you."

"Me too. I feel like myself with you, the one I love."

Miyuki kissed Tamao's forehead and whispered a quick 'I love you' before shortly falling asleep into each other's arms.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**- There's going to be some sweet moments after this...**

**- ...and an eventual conflict. Stay tuned.**


End file.
